


Tonight We Remember the Dead.

by Glorfindel



Series: Dark Judgement [1]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Het, Multi, Non-consensual sex, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the night for the remembrance of the dead in Dol Guldor. Sauron remembers a past love, one just as corrupt as himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Remember the Dead.

Sauron's POV

 

Tonight, in Dol Guldur, we remember the dead who fought and allied themselves to Melkor and myself. Some will never be released from their bondage in the halls, and so we honour them with our remembrance. During the keening and the wailing for ones who have gone before, even I will remember one who was special to me, and whom I briefly loved. Many assume the one I remember is Melkor, but he was the architect of his own downfall. I have no pity or remembrance for him. My thoughts are for Thuringwethil, my devoted and most loyal servant, who lost her life when Minas Tirith fell.

 

Thuringwethil was given to me by Melkor, who had no use for her loyalty. "Do with her as you will," he told me whilst tying my wrists to the headboard. "She will need breaking. Break her as I broke you." His long pointed tongue traced a rough line down my chest, between my legs and pushed deep inside me.

 

"Master," I groaned as his replaced his tongue with his hard cock.

 

"Break her. Make her do your will," he breathed.

 

"Oh, yes," I replied as he licked my lips.

 

The next morning I went to Thuringwethil's cell. She was too dangerous to be kept in an unlocked room without guard. The four uruk-hai guards stood aside and I willed the door to unlock and open.

 

"Sauron," she hissed in anger. "Do not come any closer."

 

Her long fingers were covered with hooked rings and they played with the folds of her long flowing black dress. The material looked like a filmy membrane and unlike any fabric I had ever encountered. Long, flowing black hair moved in shimmering waves and sharp pointed teeth glinted as she let loose a snarl. I grinned.

 

"I warn you," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

 

I flew at her, my change into a vampire instantaneous. She met me half way and we fought like balrogs; her long claws digging into my flesh as I attempted to tear her throat with my teeth. Her finger gouged into my eye and I snarled, then I bit deep into her palm. Momentarily, she let go of me with her other hand and sliced her razor sharp nails across my cheek and I laughed, driving her into a frenzy. In the end I became bored and shook her off. We were covered with each other's blood and snarling like wolves readying for the kill. Thuringwethil howled and launched herself at me; her mid-flight leap suddenly cut short because my fist slammed into her face. She went down and I lay on top of her, holding her down, for the rest of the day, until she could fight no more.

 

It was night time when I felt her body relax. "When you release me I will kill you," she hissed softly in my ear.

 

I picked her up and threw her down on the bed, ripping at the warm, membranous dress as I did so. She screamed, "Do not tear my skin." I did not realise that her dress was really a set of loose folds from her wings. Underneath, she was nude and covered with my blood. I eyed her form greedily. "Lick me," she breathed.

 

"If you bite me I will wring the very last sparks of life from you," I warned. "Know this now. I will kill you."

 

"Lick me."

 

I held her head in my hands and forced her mouth open with my tongue, kissing deep and tasting her very essence. Then I rose up and pulled what was left of my torn clothing away. "Open your legs," I ordered and smiled when she looked lazily at me and invited me to do it for myself.

 

My tongue caressed her body licking away the blood and my finger felt inside her entrance; soft and warm, like slippery, wet, butter-soft leather. It was then that I felt the teeth. My fingers withdrew hurriedly, covered in blood from the sharp bite. I back handed her across the face. "You fucking bitch," I yelled as she howled her laughter.

 

"You are lucky it wasn't your tiny cock," she screeched, laughing even harder.

 

I flipped her over and drove my fingers into her arse. "Any teeth in there?" I hissed in her ear.

 

"No," was the strangled reply as I pulled her hair so that her head jerked up. My cock pushed straight in and Thuringwethil howled. She pleaded with me to stop, but her delicious fear spurred me on until I came hard within her.

 

"Thuringwethil," I said softly when I lay beside her after finishing. She would not look at me. I put my arm around her and held her close. "Thuringwethil, you are my servant."

 

"Lord Melkor told me I was to be your slave," she replied, her voice quiet and upset. "I am nobody's slave."

 

"You are my servant, not my slave" I told her. "He told me to break you, but I like you just the way you are."

 

"What is to happen to me?" she asked.

 

"You will be my lover," I told her as I kissed her forehead. "And my servant."

 

"My loyalty was to Lord Melkor," she said. "He betrayed me."

 

"He betrays everyone," I replied. "Even me, and I am his lover. We have to look out for ourselves because one day our lives will change and it may not be for the better. Know this, Thuringwethil, I keep my promises. I will not betray you and we will be as allies forever more." My honeyed words invaded her senses, making her grieve for a love she had never known and wanted above all else. "Let us not fight anymore. Why fight when we can hunt and kill together, and taste the blood of those who cower in front of us and plead for mercy. What nights of pleasure we will have. The next time we lay together I will make love to you. I will adore your body, and I will adore you."

 

"Let us tear their throats from their necks and drink deep of their blood," Thuringwethil said softly and I smiled because I knew she was mine.

 

No one is superfluous in Melkor's realm, and so that my servant did not attract his attention I made her my messenger when I took up position in Minas Tirith shortly after our first meeting. She flew errands for me between Tol-in-Gaurhoth and Angband, spying on various movements along the way; her sharp eyes missing nothing. I missed her when she was gone and I found myself fretting if she did not return when expected. I was falling in love, a new emotion and one that filled my cold black heart with an unselfish and joyful warmth. Not since the days of my innocence had I felt anything so pure.

 

At night we roamed our Isle of Werewolves tearing all living things apart with our hands and drinking of their blood, and then we made love with a ferocity that always took our breath away. Mainly we killed orcs because no man dared to remain within our proximity and the elves were not dull witted enough to even enter the pass. They were happy times and I remember them fondly. I adored my Thuringwethil, and when the tower guarding the pass fell we fled for our lives

 

It was during the destruction of Minas Tirith that Thuringwethil fell. She died in the most unimaginative way and it was so sudden that nothing could have prevented it. We flew down the crumbling tower's stairs hoping to reach a window that was wide enough to fly from. The top of the tower had already broken away and the rest would follow shortly. Finally, near the lower floors, we saw what we were looking for.

 

"Me first," Thuringwethil shouted in her terrified desire to flee from danger. "Follow me." She flew through the window, glass flying in spectacular radiant shards as she burst through it. There was no sound from outside, and therefore no warning of what I was about to see. I saw the spray of blood and watched in horror as my lover's body spiralled down to the ground and impacted on the rocks below.

 

I flew down, rage and fear assaulting my senses, and landed where she lay. Her body had been hit by a large chunk of falling masonry from the top part of the tower as she flew out of the window. It had impacted at that very moment. I brushed the hair from her face and knew I was feeling her soft skin for the very last time.

 

"Thuringwethil," I said softly, and saw that in spite of her body being smashed beyond repair she still attempted to breathe.

 

She opened her eyes and looked at me. A solitary tear, the only one she had ever shed, fell from her lower lid. Her lips parted, as if to say something and she died.

 

"Do not leave me," I said even though I knew she was already gone.

 

Time was short and already my enemies were baying for my blood. The base of the tower exploded outward and I hid behind her body to avoid the masonry hitting me. Thuringwethil lay battered and bloody and I was reminded of the day we first met.

 

"I cannot give you the memorial you deserve," I said softly. "But I can protect your body." After one final kiss, I waved my hand and the stones from the tower scrambled across the ground and mounted up in a pile over her body. Another wave of the hand and soil formed over it from which grass sprouted. My only one was encapsulated under a burial mound and in the centre sprouted a lone black lily.

 

I hold a black lily in my hand now as I sit on my throne and listen to the mourning of the dead. In the unmaking of the world, during the prophesied Dagor Dagorath, we will meet again and that thought makes me smile. We will feast anew and enjoy one another again. Next time it will be forever.


End file.
